


Long Distance

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex and Thomas have been dating for a few months. They’ve moved in together. Alex has taken her time finding her next big project. She has done a few small parts as a recurring character on a tv series, but she has mostly been focusing on her relationship with Thomas. Chazz thinks it’s time for Alex to secure her next project.





	1. Something New

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Thanks for meeting me,” Chazz greeted Alex as she entered his office. 

“How could I say ‘no’ to my favorite agent and bestie?” Alex responded giving Chazz a hug. 

Chazz motioned for her to take a seat. 

“Coffee?” Chazz offered.

“Do you need to ask?” Alex smiled accepting the cup.

Chazz took a seat beside her. “So, I know you have been enjoying your downtime since The Last Duchess and I want you to be happy…”

“But, you think I need to choose a new project…” Alex interrupted.

“Yes,” Chazz answered. “You have come through so much, you deserved to be happy. And, I know you did that short guest arc on the tv series last month, but your film fans are going to be looking for more. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t recommend that you think about your next feature film.”

“I know,” Alex agreed reluctantly. 

“I have a few scripts that I would like you to take a look at.” Chazz retrieved a stack of papers from his desk and handed them to Alex. 

“I’ll read through them and let you know what I think. I know it’s time,” Alex admitted. 

“There are some really great stories here. You’ve done romance and period drama so far, you may want to consider doing something different to avoid being typecast,” Chazz suggested. “Just something to keep in mind as you make your choice.”

“I will see what I can find,” Alex stated. “I’m always up to try something new.”

“Good. I also put a few notes on some of them, including filming locations and expected time frames, if that information was available. I didn’t know if that might play a part in your decision,” Chazz explained.

“Thank you. You’re the best! I guess I should go get started on my homework,” Alex decided. “I’ll let you know which ones I like best.”

“I would say no rush, but you’ve already taken a few months off,” Chazz began. “Unfortunately in this town, you need to stay active to remind people why they should care about you and your work.”

“I understand. I’ll pick something in the next day or two and then you can set up the auditions,” Alex answered. 

“Sounds perfect!” Chazz gave her a mischievous grin.

“What’s that face for?” Alex questioned curiously.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages….” Chazz continued to smile. “How’s Thomas?”

Alex felt her cheeks go flush momentarily. She closed her eyes as her smile grew wider across her face. 

“That good?” Chazz responded. 

“I don’t even think I could put into words how happy he makes me. I feel like we shouldn’t work, but we do,” Alex admitted. 

“You know what they say, ‘opposites attract’. You’re the adorable, fun, cheerful one and he’s the grumpy, pretentious, hypercritical one. You’re basically a Hallmark movie waiting to happen,” Chazz decided. “Don’t be surprised if I pitch your love story as a movie one day. The small-town sweetheart melts the heart of the bigtime Hollywood director…it practically writes itself.“

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Alex laughed.

“I don’t think we are. I’ve known you a long time Alex and I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you this happy before,” Chazz admitted. “He’s good for you.”

“I think so too.” Alex tried to minimize her smile, but she couldn’t.

“And as your _best_ friend in the _entire_ world, I call dibs on being Man of Honor at your wedding!” Chazz declared. 

“Okay, Chazz. Sure, _IF_ that happens, you can be my Man of Honor. But, I think we have a _long_ way to go,” Alex acknowledged. 

“I think you meant to say _when_,” Chazz winked. 

“You are exhausting! Now, I see why Thomas avoids casual conversations,” Alex teased. “Between you and Addison, I’m not sure who is our biggest shipper.” 

“Probably the one of us who came up with ‘Halex’ as your ship name for Tumblr. Hunt + Alex = Halex!” Chazz smirked. “But I won’t tell you which one of us that was.”

“You did not!” Alex exclaimed, somewhat bothered, but mostly pleased.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it was Addison… who knows?” Chazz joked. “Well I do, but I’m not telling you. And, before you get any ideas, Addison won’t tell you either!”

“You two are terrible!” Alex replied.

“So then we shouldn’t start writing that fanfiction yet?” Chazz joked. 

“On that note, I’m leaving,” Alex expressed, as she took her stack of scripts and started to leave. 

“You used to be so much more fun,” Chazz playfully remarked.

“Goodbye, Chazz,” Alex smiled, ignoring him as she continued making her exit.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex and Thomas have been dating for a few months. They’ve moved in together. Alex hasn’t taken any big roles since The Last Duchess. Chazz gave Alex some scripts to look over and encouraged her to find her next feature film sooner rather than later. The two scripts mentioned in this part are the two choices available from RCD Book 3 Chapter 1.

_Late that night…_

Alex sat in the living room with the various scripts scattered across the couch and coffee table in front of her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, before reaching for her coffee cup. Alex let out a soft cry when she realized the cup was empty. 

“Time for a refill,” she muttered as she dragged herself back to the kitchen only to find that the pot too was empty. 

As Alex began to put on a new pot, Thomas snaked his arms around her from behind. She was too tired to be startled, even though she didn’t hear him come in. 

“No more coffee,” Thomas stated, moving the coffee pot away from her. “I’m cutting you off.”

“I _need_ coffee,” Alex complained.

“No, you _need_ sleep,” Thomas countered pulling her closer to him. Alex didn’t have the strength to fight him. She relaxed into him, letting his body support her.

“I need to choose a new project,” Alex said softly.

“You’ve read through all the scripts at least once. You can’t make a clear decision in this state. Come to bed.” Thomas kissed the top of her head.

“I shouldn’t,” Alex mumbled, as she closed her eyes for a moment to focus on the warmth of his body.

“I need to make a decision,” Alex continued. “I’ve narrowed it down to a few… I’m so close!”

Thomas sighed. He knew she needed sleep, but he admired her resolve. “Bring your top two choices with you to bed. You can tell me about them. Perhaps talking through your thinking about them will help you make a decision.”

Alex nodded, then returned her attention to the coffee pot. Thomas quickly stepped in the way. “No more coffee.”

Before Alex could protest, Thomas took her hand and guided her back to the living room. They retrieved the scripts and headed up to the bedroom. 

Thomas sat in bed and motioned Alex beside him. She slipped in next to him, letting his arm wrap around her shoulder pulling her closer. Alex rested her head on him. 

“Tell me about these two stories,” Thomas requested. His fingers drew soft circles on her arm.

“The first one is a romantic comedy. I would play the CEO of a tech start-up who falls in love with a programmer building a rival app,” Alex began to explain. “Think part sabotage, part sexy romance time.”

“The star-crossed lover trope is cliché. Even with a modern take on the story, is there really anything new? ” Thomas questioned. “What about the other one?”

“It’s called ‘The Diagnosis’. It’s about a psychiatrist who may not be able to trust her own mind anymore. She has to find out what’s true, who she can trust… not exactly original, but there are some twists that even _you_ might not see coming,” Alex acknowledged.

“I find that hard to believe. Any good suspense-driven story will give viewers just enough clues to piece together what really is happening long before the reveal. It’s about observation–a skill in which most people today are severely lacking.” Thomas looked at the name of the screenwriter on the cover. “Hmm. He’s not terrible.”

“Wow,” Alex exclaimed. “That sounds like it’s bordering on a compliment.”

“Not quite,” Thomas responded. “He is young and still has a lot to learn. However, I would be remiss if I said I thought he had a dismal future ahead of him.”

“Well, it seems like I know which one you think I should take,” Alex sighed.

“Were you leaning more toward the first one?” Thomas questioned.

“Honestly? No,” Alex admitted. “It’s just…the Romcom is filming here….”

“And the other one?” Thomas queried.

“New York,” Alex answered. “Mostly in the Hudson Valley and the Catskills.” 

“Oh,” Thomas expressed.

“We are in such a good place,” Alex started. “I don’t want to ruin that by leaving for a few months.”

“Alex, you know I would never stand in the way of your career. Tell me, if it weren’t for us, which movie would you choose?” Thomas asked.

Alex held up the script for The Diagnosis.

Thomas lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. “Then, that is the one you go for. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about. I love you, Alex. I will always want what’s best for you.”

Alex nuzzled into Thomas’s chest, letting him encompass her with his strong arms.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered. 

“I will be here waiting for you when you come back.” Thomas ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I might not even get the part,” Alex offered.

“Of course you will and when you do, the film will be all the better for having you as its star,” Thomas encouraged. 

“I’m going to miss this,” Alex admitted, her fingers moving across his chest above his heart.

“It surprises me how much I will as well” Thomas agreed.

After a few moments of savoring each other’s tender touch, Thomas offered a suggestion. “Perhaps, I will work on improving my texting and maybe even try a video chat.”

“Really?” Alex perked up. 

“I said maybe,” Thomas reiterated. 

“I can see the headlines now, ‘Thomas Hunt embraces technology, the apocalypse is surely at hand’” Alex teased. 

“This is why I avoid technology,” Thomas replied. “I am certain some so-called ‘news’ outlet would not hesitate to carry a farcical story like that.”

“I love you,” Alex smiled, her eyes starting to droop a little. “Don’t ever change.”

“As if I could or would,” Thomas responded, kissing the top of Alex’s head. He moved the scripts to the night table on the side of the bed. Thomas settled further in bed, pulling Alex with him. “Why don’t you tell me more about the movie?”

Alex closed her eyes and rested her head on Thomas’s chest. She began telling him about the movie, as he caressed her back. Before long, Alex drifted to sleep. 

Thomas reached over to turn out the lights, being careful not to wake Alex. He smiled as he let the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	3. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex has been cast in The Diagnosis. She is excited to begin filming, but the production will take her to New York, while Thomas is currently engaged to a project in Los Angeles

_A couple of weeks after Part Two…._

“That’s it.” Alex placed her last bag in Thomas’s car. She was ready to go. She would be leaving for New York for the next couple of months to film ‘The Diagnosis’. 

“Are you sure you packed enough?” Thomas questioned, looking at her numerous belongings. 

Alex smiled, she moved over to Thomas and wrapped her arms around him.

Thomas held her close to him. “No witty remark? You always have something to say.”

Alex shook her head against his chest. 

Thomas rested his head atop of hers. “Okay,” he whispered. He ran his fingers over her hair and down her back. 

“If you want to make your plane, we have to leave,” Thomas said reluctantly after several minutes. 

“Okay,” Alex agreed. She took one last look at his house–_their_ house–before getting in his car.

_At the airport…_

Thomas held Alex’s hand until he couldn’t go any further. As they reached her gate, Thomas pulled Alex in, holding her safely in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “You are going to be amazing.”

“I love you, Thomas,” Alex whispered looking up into his eyes. 

Thomas wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye. “As I love you!”

Thomas lifted Alex’s chin. His lips brushed hers. He savored her warm breath on his lips. 

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him further into her. Her hand found the base of his head and worked its way up through his hair. It was so lush, she was going to miss the feel of it between her fingertips. 

Alex opened her eyes hearing the paparazzi heading their way. “We’re not alone anymore.” She pulled away from him. “I guess this is it.”

“Not yet,” Thomas pulled her back so that their lips were just inches away.

“What about the press?” Alex asked, looking over to where they were gathering, their cameras already flashing.

“I don’t care,” Thomas admitted. “I’m not ready to let you go yet. Ignore them. It’s just me and you right now.”

Alex smiled through the sadness in her eyes. She blocked out everything around her, she focused on Thomas’s eyes and only Thomas. 

Thomas returned his lips to hers. He kissed her hungrily, memorizing every part of her mouth, her scent, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, and the love he felt for her.

After a few minutes, Thomas broke away, catching his breath. He rested his forehead on hers. “I love you, my Alex, more than I ever thought possible. Know that even when you aren’t here, you will be my biggest distraction. There isn’t a time when you are not on my mind.”

“I love you so much,” Alex expressed. She kissed him once more before pulling away. “I’ll call you when I land.”

Thomas nodded. His eyes never left her, not even for a second, as she walked away. Alex turned back and smiled, before finally walking out of sight. Thomas took a moment to compose himself before moving. 

Thomas brushed past the paparazzi. He scowled at them, trying to ignore their pressing questions about his and Alex’s relationship. 

The press continued pursuing Thomas, badgering him for a comment.

Finally, Thomas turned on his heels and scowled at the paparazzi when he couldn’t take it anymore. “I do have one comment for you. I suggest you remove yourself from my presence immediately or I will make sure you never work another day in this town. Think of this not as a threat but instead as a strong suggestion. If you doubt I have that reach, then you have severely underestimated me. Be content with what you already got, which is more than you deserve, and leave.”

The photographers looked at each other for a moment before one by one deciding to leave without another word.

Thomas made his way to a window where he could see the planes departing. 

As Alex’s plane made its final preparations before departure, she quickly took a selfie and sent Thomas a text before turning off her phone. “Missing you already.” 

Thomas smiled reading Alex’s text. He stayed at the window watching until he saw Alex’s plane take off and disappear into the sky.


	4. Halex

When Alex’s plane landed and she turned her phone back on, she saw that she had a missed call and voicemail from Thomas. She played the voicemail: “Who or what is Halex? It’s in an article about us. The press is insufferable. I hope you had an enjoyable flight.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh, Chazz or Addison,” she muttered under her breath.

Alex pulled up Thomas’s contact and called him back.

“How was your flight?” Thomas asked upon answering the phone.

“Uneventful, which is to say, good,” Alex replied. “I was able to read through the script again and write down some ideas that I have for the character.”

“I am happy to know you are safe,” Thomas added.

“So… Halex, Alex started. “It’s our ship name.”

“What ship? We don’t have a boat,” Thomas stated. 

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “Not that kind of ship. Our couple ‘relation_ship_’ name. It’s our portmanteau. It combines your last name with my first name. Hunt and Alex become Halex.”

“How dreadful. Why do people insist on ruining perfectly good names?” Thomas complained.

“It’s for fun, mostly. It means we are a real couple in the eyes of the public.” Alex explained.

“As if we needed the public to validate our relationship,” Thomas grumbled.

“Every couple has a ship name,” Alex reassured him. “It’s like the internet’s version of being Oprah, ‘you get a ship name, you get a ship name, everybody gets a ship name!” Alex giggled to herself.

“Ugh,” Thomas groaned.

“Welcome to dating in the 21st century, Mr. Hunt,” Alex explained. “Wait, were you Googling us?!”

Thomas hesitated for a moment. “No…”

“You were!” Alex exclaimed. “That’s so adorable. Did you miss me that much?”

“I’m hanging up now,” Thomas chided. “Call me when you get settled?”

“Of course,” Alex agreed.

“I love you,” Thomas expressed.

“Love you too,” Alex answered before hanging up.


	5. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas is in California working on his own project.

_A few days after Part Three…_

After a long day of filming, Alex returned to her apartment outside New Paltz, NY. Her bedroom window overlooked the Shawangunk mountain. The sun was starting to settle on the horizon and the sky was painted with warm colors. Alex took out her phone and took a picture to capture the end of a great day filming. She was in the middle of uploading the picture to her Instagram when Thomas’s name appeared across the screen. She let it ring twice before picking up. 

“Welcome to the Guilty Pleasures hotline, to speak with one of our voluptuous representatives and let us cater to your fantasies, please press 1,” Alex said sultrily. “To set up a reoccurring call time, please press 2. To update your billing information please press 3. Your patronage is very important to us.”

Thomas sighed deeply. “Alex!”

“I’m sorry, your response of ‘Alex’ is invalid, please try again.” Alex bit her lower lip trying not to laugh. She could imagine the lines forming across Thomas’s forehead.

“I would like to speak with a supervisor,” Thomas complained.

“One moment please,” Alex began. “Hello, how can I be of service today?”

“I’m not feeling very appreciated by your services right now. I’m trying to get a hold of my girlfriend but she seems determined to ignore me. Do you have someone who can help with that?” Thomas protested. “Otherwise I will be forced to give you a bad review.”

“Oh, sir, I do apologize for your dissatisfaction with our hotline. Perhaps, I can transfer you to our ‘girlfriend’ extension. They specialize in listening to and solving problems. Let me transfer your call. Please stay on the line,” Alex directed.

Alex hummed the Final Jeopardy theme music because it was the first thing that came to mind. “Thank you for holding. How can I help you relax today?”

“I have this girlfriend who is the most trying person I have ever met,” Thomas explained. “What do you suggest I do with her?”

“I hear that people can be less trying when being kissed. It makes talking difficult,” Alex suggested.

“If only that were an option,” Thomas breathed. “I suppose I do enjoy the quiet though without her here…It’s kind of peaceful. Maybe I don’t need to talk to her after all.”

“Hey!” Alex interjected. 

“Oh, is my girlfriend, finally available?” Thomas retorted.

“I can transfer you back,” Alex teased. 

“No, I’ll take my trying Alex any day,” Thomas admitted.

“Are you done filming for the day?” Alex asked.

“Not yet. We are going back to do some on-location night shooting in a couple of hours,” Thomas answered. “How’s your filming going?”

“It’s really wonderful,” Alex exclaimed. “We are filming at a few different locations. One of them is this beautiful, old gothic mental hospital built in the mid-1800s. It’s amazing, even though it has been abandoned for years and suffered a major fire. We’re going to use the disheveled interior for the backdrop for a lot of the scenes when my character is really starting to question reality and is not sure what’s real and not. I’m really excited to see how it turns out. Obviously, we have a long way to go, but the first few days have been great.”

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself,” Thomas replied. 

Alex smiled. “I wish you were here right now. The sunsets are phenomenal. I couldn’t think of a better person to share them with.

“Me too,” Thomas agreed. 

Alex and Thomas continued talking. As the sky turned dark and the stars came out, Alex knew Thomas was going to need to get back to work. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Alex said.

“Hopefully you get through, I hear these 1-800 numbers are intercepting our calls,” Thomas joked. 

“I’ll take my chances,” Alex smiled. “I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Thomas breathed. “Oh, wait. I meant to ask you, do you know where my tweed jacket is.”

“You have too many tweed jackets to count, you will need to be more specific,” Alex replied. 

“The gray one,” Thomas added.

“That limits it down to about a dozen,” Alex teased.

“Exactly, I can only find 11,” Thomas explained. “I thought the dry cleaner had 4, but when I picked them up there were only 3.”

“Oh,” Alex expressed. “_That_ one.”

“Alex….” Thomas interrupted. “What did you do with it?”

Alex looked down at her outfit and smirked at the tweed jacket on her shoulders. “I may have taken it with me…”

“Why? What use is it to you?” Thomas questioned.

“You really don’t know.” Alex shook her head and smiled. “It smells like you and I miss you.” 

“You could have just asked,” Thomas answered.

“What’s the fun in that?” Alex added playfully. “Plus, it looks much better on me. ”

“I have no doubt about that,” Thomas admitted.

Alex took a selfie. The jacket was big on her but, she maneuvered herself to a position and angle to capture the jacket and made sure her black underwear were still visible. She texted the photo to Thomas. She knew he wouldn’t know how to check his texts while talking on the phone, so it would be a nice little present for after. 

“I’ve got to go,” Thomas interrupted Alex’s thinking

“Goodnight, my love,” Alex whispered.

“Goodnight Alex,” Thomas responded. “I love you.”


	6. Who Wore It Best?

Thomas tried very hard not to smile at Alex’s text. It was proving impossible, even for him. She was so beautiful. 

Thomas’s jacket was a key part of his signature look. He had spent a considerable amount of time analyzing what each part would say about him. It spoke not only of his wealth and impeccable taste but also his willingness to ensure that things were just right. The small pin showed that he valued individuality… Everything about it was purposeful.

And yet, Alex didn’t care about any of that, to her, it was just a reminder of _who_ he was, not what he was. She didn’t see him as everyone else did. It was why he loved her. She saw _him_ and for some reason she loved _him_.

Thomas put his phone away and went back to set for the night shoot. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face no matter how much he tried to scowl.

_Later that night/early the next morning in California…_

As Thomas got ready for bed, he looked at his grey tweed jacket he had just taken off. It was identical to the one Alex had. He had an idea…

“Good Morning,” Thomas texted, knowing that soon, Alex would be waking up on the East Coast. He attached a photo of himself wearing his jacket. “When you get back, I can give you some pointers about poses, as a former underwear model 😉”

_Morning in New York…_

Alex blushed when she opened her text messages. She unintentionally let out a squeal, much louder than she would have liked. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Alex texted Thomas back immediately.

Alex: “1. You know how to send photos?! 2.You used an emoji!!!! 😮”

Alex: “Oh and 3. Is Thomas Hunt sexting with me?!😏😉❤️”

Alex: “I may need some more updated examples from your modeling portfolio, Mr. Hunt 😍”

Alex: “Apparently I have severely underestimated your technology skills.”

Alex: “Good morning to you too. My morning is already fantastic. 😘”

Later that day, Thomas texted back, “It’s not so much a lack of understanding of technology, as an aversion to it. Over-reliance on technology has become an addiction, crippling society and distracting from actual thought. However, I’m beginning to see the benefits of some aspects.”


	7. Faux Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas is in California working on his own project. Addison Sinclair comes to visit Alex.

_A month or so into filming…_

Alex finished her last scene of the day and headed back to wardrobe to change out of her doctor outfit. She was just about to leave when someone covered her eyes. 

“Surprise,” a voice said from behind her head. 

“Addison?” Alex questioned turning around.

“Hi!” Addison said, pulling Alex in for a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“I had a meeting in New York City earlier today and figured I’d come up to see you,” Addison began. “I had Chazz send me your details. I hope that’s okay?”

“Absolutely, Addi,” Alex answered. “I’m so happy to see you! I’ve missed you! Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Addison expressed. 

“Dinner and drinks?” Alex smiled and Addison nodded. “I know just the place.”

Alex took Addison to a small restaurant on the bank of the Hudson River. A warm breeze blew off the river as they sat under the hanging lights of the restaurant’s terrace.

“What brings you to New York,” Alex asked, taking a sip of her wine. 

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Addison lowered her voice and looked around. “But… Marianne Delacroix asked me to design some clothes for a new line she is sponsoring. It’s a collaboration of a few designers from around the country. She wants to do an East meets West issue of Faux Pas.”

“That’s amazing, Addi,” Alex exclaimed. “You must be so excited!”

“I am! I love working on movies and designing clothes for someone’s story, but I miss designing for myself,” Addison explained. “When I was at Hollywood U, Marianne actually helped me start my own boutique and I got to sell my clothes there. I loved seeing people in my designs. It was such an amazing experience. I’m really looking forward to the launch of the new line!”

“I’m so happy for you!” Alex raised her glass. “To making the world a more beautiful place. To you!”

Addison clicked her glass against Alex’s. 

“Enough about me. What about you?” Addison inquired. “How’s the movie coming?”

“It’s incredible!” Alex beamed. “This is my first suspense thriller and I’m having so much fun. I’ve loved exploring the balance between giving the viewers information through our scenes and that implied anticipation that something is looming just out of frame. It’s exhilarating!

"If everyone else has as much passion as you do about the project, it’s definitely going to come across on screen!” Addison explained.

“I miss everyone, but I’m so glad I took this job,” Alex admitted. “I hope the audience loves it as much as I do!”

Addison and Alex kept talking and catching up over dinner.

“Thanks for dinner. I should head to the train station and get back to my hotel,” Addison said.

"I’m glad I got to see you for a little while at least!” Alex added. 

“Me too.” Addison hugged Alex. “I wish we had more time!”

Alex smiled as an idea came to her. “You can stay at my apartment tonight if you want? Then we’d have more time to catch up.”

“Are you sure?” Addison questioned. “I don’t want to impose.”

“I would love the company. Plus, I’ve assembled quite the wine collection. You wouldn’t believe how many wineries there are around here. Obviously, I had to take advantage and try some of the local flavors. What do you say?” Alex offered.

“You had me at wine—well technically, at ‘you can stay at my apartment’, but the wine sold it. Girls night!!!” Addison chimed.

Alex and Addison headed back to Alex’s apartment. Alex got Addison a glass and showed her to her newly acquired wine collection. 

“Wow. You weren’t kidding about how many wines you’ve been gathering,” Addison marveled. “These all look amazing.”

“They are! Help yourself,” Alex insisted. 

“_Oooo_,” Addison remarked seeing Thomas picture come up on Alex’s phone on the counter as an incoming call. 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Alex’s suggested as she picked up her phone. 

“Take your time,” Addison winked. Alex shook her head playfully.

"Hi,” Alex smiled. She made her way to her bedroom to take the call.

"Have I mentioned that I miss you lately?” Thomas questioned 

“You may have mentioned it,” Alex teased. “I miss you too! How was your day?”

“We wrapped filming today, so we’ll move to post-production now,” Thomas explained. 

“That’s great!” Alex exclaimed.

“It’s adequate,” Thomas interjected. “I feel like I didn’t get it quite right. We spent several days reshooting, but something’s missing and I can’t figure out what it is. I’m hoping that whatever it is, I can fix it during post.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself. I’m sure… no, I _know_, it’s great,” Alex reassured him. “You just need to take a step back and start by looking at what works and then ask yourself why it works. Then maybe you can figure out what you feel is lacking. I know you will get it right. You always do.”

“It’s not like The Last Duchess,” Thomas muttered.

“I hope not,” Alex remarked. “That movie brought us together. It will always be a little more than the others, because of us. I know nothing happened until after, but we both know that it was not from lack of wanting. I mean, that first day when we were in Cordonia and we rehearsed that scene together…”

“That was an enjoyable afternoon,” Thomas confessed.

“You kept talking about anticipation and desire.” Alex took a moment to relish in that memory. “Needless to say, I was definitely glad I had been practicing restraining my emotions to get in the mindset of the Duchess or that scene would have gone a lot differently…I’m thinking much fewer clothes.” Alex laughed.

“You are being absurd,” Thomas quipped.

“I don’t think so. To be fair, I had just found out you were an underwear model,” Alex said coyly. “I have a very active imagination as you now know. The scene in my head was very different.”

“Well I’m glad I could inspire you,” Thomas responded. Alex could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“You are _very_ inspirational,” Alex teased, before getting serious again. “That’s why I know you will figure this out too. If you remember, you were also worried about The Last Duchess, but it ended up being perfect. You’ve got this too. I know you do.” 

“As always, I’m sure you are right,” Thomas sighed. 

“I am,” Alex smiled. “I wish I could be there to look over the footage and try to help.”

“I wish you were here for _other_ reasons,” Thomas smirked. 

“That too,” Alex chimed.

“How was your day?” Thomas questioned.

“Really good. The Diagnosis is coming along great. I can’t wait for you to see it. Oh, and Addison came to visit! She’s actually here right now…” Alex’s voice trailed off as she remembered she had a house guest. 

“Then, I should let you go,” Thomas acknowledged. “I’m sure you two have plenty to catch up on.” 

“I’ll call you back before I got to bed?” Alex suggested.

“You don’t have to,” Thomas stated. “Go have fun.”

“Thanks,” Alex replied. “Goodnight, Thomas.”

“Goodnight, my darling,” Thomas said softly. 

“Sorry, that took so long. I’m already failing at being a host,” Alex explained upon returning.

“There’s no need to apologize. I’m the one imposing on you,” Addison replied smirking. “Plus, it was _Thomas_.” She made a heart with her hands. 

“Are we thirteen?” Alex teased, but she couldn’t stop smiling. 

“The wine says otherwise,” Addison handed Alex back her glass.

Alex accepted her drink and sat down with Addison on the couch. “Those are beautiful,” Alex exclaimed noticing Addison’s sketchbook open on the table. 

“Thank you,” Addison smiled. “I’m glad you like them because I had an idea while you were on the phone. What if you modeled one of my outfits for the magazine?”

“You’re kidding right?” Alex laughed it off. “I’m not a model. My legs are not that long and I also like pizza way too much”

“That’s why you’re perfect,” Addison continued. “I want my designs to be elegant but also accessible. The ‘Hollywood Dream’ is a big part of the allure of the West and you have been living that dream now for the past couple years. I want my part of the collection to inspire hope and dreams. I can’t think of anyone more fitting to represent my designs. Please say you will at least consider it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Alex agreed hesitantly. “However, I have to wonder if I left you alone too long and all this wine has gone to your head.”

“Hmmm…” Addison pondered taking another sip of wine. “Maybe a little bit the wine, but honestly, I think you would capture what I want my designs to say. I promise you will love them.”

“Fine,” Alex said reluctantly. “Tell me more about what you are thinking.”

“Yay!” Addison exclaimed. She grabbed her sketchbook and explained each of the designs she had started drawing. 

Alex and Addison continued talking and catching up for a few hours. Eventually, they decided to get some sleep. 

Addison tossed and turned on the couch. She couldn’t get all the ideas for her designs out of her head. After a while, Addison decided to go see if Alex was still up so she could talk them through with her. The door to Alex’s room was ajar, Addison peered in, not wanting to knock and wake Alex if she was sleeping already. Addison noticed Alex curled up in an armchair on the phone. Alex was laughing softly about something. Addison recognized the tweed jacket on the chair beside Alex. Addison smiled to herself. She loved how happy Alex and Thomas made each other. She quietly slipped away. Addison helped herself to another glass of wine and took her sketchbook back out. She sketched out a number of ideas, now having new inspiration for a male model to compliment Alex. Addison sketched page after page of ideas, all the while, she could still faintly hear Alex on the phone in the other room. Addison knew convincing Alex to be her model would be the easy part, Thomas, would be far more of a challenge.


	8. Dear Thomas, aka Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas is in California working on his own project.

_A month or so into filming….._

> My dearest Thomas 🖤,
> 
> I saw this adorable stationery in a small boutique in town and I had this thought. It’s probably silly, but I’m doing it anyway. 
> 
> I miss you. I love it here and do not regret taking this job, but still, I miss you. I know that if it weren’t for you I might not even be where I am today. I know you will say that you didn’t do anything, but you did. Regardless of my talent, you still took a risk on me when I was a liability. You believed in me when no one else did. You inspire me to be the best version of myself. 
> 
> You are everything I didn’t know I was looking for. I am so glad we found each other. Being apart is hard. I miss you more and more each day. But, every day that passes, I know that it’s one day closer to seeing you again. 
> 
> No love letter is complete without some good old-fashioned yes/no…
> 
> Do I love you? 
> 
> ☑️ Yes
> 
> 🔲 No
> 
> Do you love me? (Check Yes or No)
> 
> 🔲 Yes
> 
> 🔲 No
> 
> I anxiously await your reply.
> 
> Eternally yours,
> 
> Alex

Alex sprayed her perfume on the letter and sealed it with a kiss. The next morning, she dropped it off in the mailbox on the way to set.

> My darling Alex,
> 
> To check yes does not do my love for you justice. I never thought myself capable of feeling the way I do about you. I love you more than words or a checkmark could convey for I love so many things about you. Nevertheless, I will attempt to express the ineffable. 
> 
> I love your smile. I love the way your eyes light up when you’re excited. I love the way you laugh at your own jokes. I love your joy and sense of adventure. I love your passion for what you want. I love your loyalty to those you hold dear. I love that you stand up for what you know is right. I love your bravery in overcoming adversity. I love the way you always speak your mind. I love your compassion for helping others. I love the way you whisper my name when you’re drifting off to sleep. I love the way I feel when I see you. I love that you challenge me and push me. I never could have imagined finding someone like you.
> 
> I love every part of you. I love you, even if you choose coffee over me. 
> 
> I love you, my Alex.
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Thomas

\- - 🖤 - -

> For my esteemed Thomas,
> 
> I have to admit that receiving your letter was quite exciting. I’m not sure when the last time I received a letter was. Thank you for humoring me. Although, I suppose, you may prefer this more than texting. I can understand why. The anticipation and waiting for a response that might not come… it’s kind of wonderful. 
> 
> As I hold your letter and let my fingertips dance across your words, I feel the impressions of your pen and know that your hands held the paper below mine. I feel connected to you and I cherish that. 
> 
> Every morning, you are the first thought on my mind as you are the last at the end of the day. I long for the day we meet again and I am able to wrap my arms around you and taste your lips on mine.
> 
> Until that day, all my love is yours,
> 
> Alex 
> 
> P.S. Just for the record, I love you more than coffee. You + coffee = my heart overflowing with adoration

\- - 🖤 - -

> My beautiful Alex,
> 
> How pleased am I to know that your love for me surpasses your affections for coffee. 
> 
> I often think back to that night when everything changed. The first time we kissed. It felt like a dream. You came and left so quickly, and yet you enraptured my every thought. After you left, that night dragged on for an eternity. I didn’t want to let you go, but I needed you to be sure. Though you are gone far longer now, it somehow feels more manageable. I do not have to anxiously await what will come. Instead, I rest assured knowing before long, you will return to me.
> 
> I too long for the day that I can hold you in my arms and whisper all the things that I’ve wanted to say to you while you’ve been gone. My lips yearn to embrace you and show you how much I miss you. 
> 
> I would wait a lifetime for you, my darling.
> 
> Come back to me soon,
> 
> Thomas

\- - 🖤 - -


	9. Falling Asleep Together

“I don’t want to fall asleep,” Alex said, her eyes straining to stay open. “I finally got you to video chat. I need to take advantage of every minute.”

The corner of Thomas’s lip turned up. “You act as if you couldn’t call again.”

“Our schedules don’t always line up for one and two, who knows if the universe can even handle you using technology too often,” Alex teased. She stifled a yawn.

“You are relentless,” he quipped. “Nevertheless, I trust that if the universe helped me find you, it will permit me to use technology in this particular situation so that I can see your face more often.”

“I’ve missed seeing you too,” Alex said softly, her fingers traced the outline of his face on her laptop next to her on the bed. “I wish I was there with you.”

“As do I, my darling,” Thomas admitted.

“Don’t let me fall asleep,” Alex whispered, though her eyes were already closed.

“Okay,” Thomas answered.

“I … mean ….it…,” Alex mumbled.

“Okay,” Thomas whispered with a smile. “Goodnight, my Alex. Only the sweetest dreams I wish for you. I love you.”

Thomas watched Alex sleep for several minutes. He placed his laptop on Alex’s pillow. He left the call open, as he closed his eyes. Thomas let the sounds of Alex’s relaxed breathing drift him to sleep.

In the morning, Alex woke up to the sound of her alarm. She did not want to get up. She rolled over and found her video call with Thomas was still open. Her fingers hovered over the screen as she glimpsed him still asleep. She was not used to being up before him. Thomas was always the morning one. Alex watched Thomas sleep before reluctantly getting ready to head to set.

Alex smiled as she scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper. “Good morning sleeping beauty. I hope you have a wonderful day. I love you. 🖤Alex”. Alex left the note in front of her camera and then headed off to set.


End file.
